Aircraft and airport terminal traffic analysis can be a major challenge for airports with significant air traffic and passenger throughput. Maintaining a fast and efficient throughput for both airline traffic associated with an airport and passenger traffic through the airport can reduce delays and costs for airlines and passengers.
Maintaining efficient throughput for both airline traffic and passenger traffic can be challenging. Airports can experience terminal side delays of passenger traffic that can be caused by crowds at airline check-in counters, security gates, airport transit system delays, and/or customs/immigration checkpoints, among other causes of terminal side delays. Airports may also experience airside delays of airline traffic that can be caused by a large volume of air traffic at the airport, and/or can also be a result of the terminal side delays of passenger traffic, among other causes of airside delays. Delays on the airside and/or the terminal side can result in delayed flights, or cause passengers to miss flights altogether. Further, these airside and terminal side delays can propagate to future flights at the airport and/or at other airports as well.
Airport infrastructure is typically fixed. On the airside, an airport infrastructure typically has a fixed number of runways, taxiways, aircraft stands, etc. On the terminal side, an airport infrastructure typically has a fixed number of passenger vehicle parking spaces, airline check-in counters, security gates, customs/immigration counters, boarding gates, etc.